capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Windsor
John Windsor was a veteran of the Concordian Armed Forces, serving under the Paracorps division as a commando within Unit 043 "Dogs of War". He has been awarded dozens of medals and promotions by both the late Jaxson Philip Dunwall and his successor and only son Alexander Dunwall. However, John Windsor officially retired from CAF in 2041 and lived in a penthouse paid for by the veteran beneficiary checks from the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia, honouring and rewarding his long service. However, between 2045 and 2055, rumours spread that John Windsor secretly aided and served amongst the mysterious organization Pannomoth on its remote headquarters the Old Howitz Platforms, located somewhere off the coast of east Aphrostan. Military Career In 2018, upon turning 17 years of age, John Windsor elisted into the Concordian Armed Forces. He was stationed in Yappul in 2019 when the Corporatocracy of Harbitros and Stratocracy of Domi Concordia led an invasion and temporary occupation of the Azian nation. During the one year that the military campaign lasted, John Windsor had directly killed 24 enemy soldiers and had stopped one planned terrorist attack from transpiring. Upon returning back home, he was awarded medals for his bravery, heroism, and patriotism. Five years later, John was stationed in Olfros, as the Stratocracy joined the Atonement of Harmony in a military campaign to counter-act the surging Tullic scourge taking place in Aphrostan. Within the six years the Tullic Wars in Aphrostan had lasted, John Windsor had killed 107 enemy targets and wounded 60 more. He had also aided in the capture of a Tullic-held compound, achieving an allied victory. By the end of the war, John Windsor had been promoted and transferred into the special commando unit within the Paracorps service branch "Dogs of War" -- also known as Unit 043. From 2031 to 2040, John Windsor and the "Dogs of War" were sent on secret missions and operations to aid the Stratocracy or to thwart the spread of terrorism. When the threat of Neonassis and Tullists forming an alliance in north Azium rocked Junope in early 2040, however, John Windsor was sent to war in the global initiative against the Nassi Covenant. During the campaign, however, Jaxson Philip Dunwall had mysterious died and upon the end of the operation his estranged brother -- Isaac Dunwall -- had claimed leadership over the Stratocracy, effectively transforming it into a kakistocracy. John Windsor and the majority of Unit 043 knew their patriotism lied in the ideals and beliefs of what made Domi Concordia -- not its leader -- and so they went rogue and fell into hiding. Later in 2040, Alexander Dunwall -- backed by the Atonement of Harmony and the Corporatocracy of Harbitros -- led a massive military operation against Isaac Dunwall's Concordian kakistocracy. During the campaign to dethrone Isaac, John Windsor and the "Dogs of War" joined Alexander Dunwall and Laezander Smythe in the assail of Vaella Complex. After he killed his tyrannical uncle, Embattled Governour Alexander Dunwall rewarded John Windsor and had him as one of the pinnacle individuals in the celebrations held after Operation Deface & Revive. A year after Domi Concordia's restoration, however, John retired from the Concordian Armed Forces and lived in luxury. In 2045, however, the Mercenary Wars broke out -- rearing the face of a new global threat: Extrema Caeli. As fear and anxiety spread internationally, rumours and sightings soon began to spread of a remote complex in the middle of the northern Zocuric Ocean dubbed the Old Howitz Platforms. An organization that resembled an inverted Extrema Caeli was believed to own the large structure. Soon thereafter, some believed the legendary John Windsor worked with Pannomoth to work toward their goals. Windsor died in 2070 from lung cancer, as he had a lifelong habit of smoking cigars. To commemorate and memorialize his achievements, Alexander Dunwall -- himself -- held a memorial at the Vaella Complex two weeks after the death. The event was broadcasted live on Cyblink Concordia and other local and national news networks. Among some of the guests were surviving members of the "Dogs of War" unit, other veterans, most notable Stratocracy leaders, and a mysterious woman who was reported as saying no words, but seemed very attached to John and upset with his passing. After the memorial, she vanished and was never identified. He was then cremated and his ashes were forged into a memorial diamond. Category:Concordian Category:Male Category:Human Category:Baecca Category:Lupus Category:Deceased Category:Cyborg